Trouble
by lorcheto
Summary: Set in early season 4 . Mike and Harvey are fighting. Mike is attacked by some guys in front of his apartment building, who have something to do with Trevor, who tell him that he has to do everything they say, or they will kill everyone he has ever met. Angry at Harvey, he keeps it a secret from Harvey. Things take a turn for the worse, when the bad guys kidnap Rachel...


**Trouble**

**Summary: Set in early season 4 . Mike and Harvey are fighting. Mike is attacked by some guys in front of his apartment building, who have something to do with Trevor, who tell him that he has to do everything they say, or they will kill everyone he has ever met. Angry at Harvey and scared that something might happen, he keeps it a secret from Harvey. However, things escalate when the bad guys kidnap Rachel...**

**Hurt! Limp! Sick! Mike, Worried! Rachel, Worried/Guilty/Protective Harvey **

"_I made you. Without me, you are nothing."_

Those words echoed in the back of Mike's mind, as he was sitting in his office in "Sidwell Investment Group." Nothing? Really? Mike had always been nothing to Harvey? Maybe, it was partially true, Harvey did look after him for a year and a half and Harvey did hire him, despite him lacking a law degree, but Mike had helped Harvey with a lot of his high profile cases, had kicked Hardman out of the firm, and had gotten a job in investment banking all by himself. He didn't need Harvey anymore. And one thing was for certain – Harvey didn't give a damn about him. If he did, he would have never said those things for him. If he did care about him, he never would have taken this case against him in the first place. And this was why Mike had to beat him. Like he had told Donna earlier – he was going to give Harvey his best.

He looked at his watch – it was 11 pm and it was time for him to go home. He had spent the last 5 hours trying to get some new investors, now that his relationship with Gillis was severed, thanks to Harvey and he was tired. He was going home and finish his work, when he came back in the morning.

He got out of "Sidwell Investment Group" and took a cab.

The entire ride to his apartment he thought about how betrayed he felt by Harvey right now. On some subconscious level Mike knew that Harvey did what he thought it was right for both of them and that Mike had probably overreacted by taking the cassette tapes and that maybe he was being the irrational one, for even starting the whole thing. But he was not going to be the one to back off. Logan was not going to win and neither was Harvey. But , unlike them, he wasn't going to win dirty. He was going to ask Rachel to return the cassette tapes to Harvey in the morning.

Soon, he arrived in front of his apartment building and paid the cabbie, his mind still trying to process the things that had happened between him and Harvey.

Lost in his thoughts, Mike didn't notice the van that had been following him since he had left his office until it was too late. He felt something hitting him on the back of his head and lost consciousness.

When Mike came to, he was in a back of a van and he felt a splitting headache.

"Hello, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey!" said a strangely familiar voice.

"Who is this? How do you know my name?" asked Mike.

"Who I am is none of your concern. Who I work with, should be. The name Trevor Evans, mean anything to you?"asked the guy.

Trevor? Shit! Didn't he get rid of that son of a bitch when he threatened him with his social security number?

"Ohh, you thought you were done with him, didn't you. He said you might think that….which is why he decided to take his revenge now….two years later. Especially, when he found out that not only were you were no longer working with your lawyer buddy, but you were actually at odds with him." said the other guy, and kicked Mike in the ribs.

"Let me guess, you want to kill me." Said Mike groaning.

"Kill you? No, no, no, no, well not yet, anyway. Why would we do that when we could actually use you? You are going to do exactly what we want you to do, or I will kill everyone you have ever met…starting with your pretty girlfriend Rachel and then I will kill you.."

"You keep Rachel out of this! And tell Trevor, that if he wants something from me, he should talk to me and not hide like the coward that he is." Said Mike and received a punch on the cheek for that.

"Do you really think that Trevor would ever speak to you directly after you threatened to destroy his life?"

"I still can! I still know his social security number and I can still use it if I want to."

"Yes, you can, but you won't! Because if you do that, I have orders to kill you and everyone you have ever met!"

"Wow, you are very loyal to Trevor! Let me enlighten you on something, he doesn't deserve it! He will stab you in the back, because this is who Trevor is." said Mike, and for that he received another two kicks in the ribs.

"Don't you ever speak that way about my brother, again…" said the other guy.

"Brother? Wait a second….Troy? Troy Evans, Trevor's older brother, who went to jail for murder at 16 and was trialed as an adult? Aren't you supposed to be…in jail?'

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

'And what exactly do you want me to do?" asked Mike, trying to conceal the fear in his voice. If Trevor was dangerous, Troy was way worse than him. He remembered how once when Trevor and him were playing at Trevor's house, Troy would torture his pet iguana right in front of him….and that was when they were kids. Who knows what kind of psychopath has Troy turned into in those 6 years that he has been in jail?

"You will find out soon enough. We will be in touch. When we call, you better answer, or you are going to regret it. Now, we are going to let you go, but if you tell anyone what happened and I mean anyone, I will go on a killing spree, starting with Rachel.' Said Troy, as they stopped on the exact spot, from where they had picked him up.

Troy tossed Mike out of the van, and drove off. The second Mike was tossed on the ground in front of his apartment building, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm, his ribs, and his ankle. Also his headache was getting worse. Groaning, he managed to get himself on his feet and limping he got to his apartment, where he was greeted by a very worried Rachel, who hugged him the minute she saw him.

"Oh, my God, Mike! Where have you been? What happened to you? Are you okay?" asked Rachel, when she saw him in the state he was in. Mike was pale, had one black eye, his left arm was bruised and swollen and his suit was wrinkled.

"Nothing….I am fine." Said Mike, as he tried to conceal a groan. His ribs and his head were killing him.

"No, you are not! Oh My God, Mike! Do you have any idea how worried I was, when I got home and you weren't here? You weren't answering your cell phone, I called your office, Amy told me you left there 3 hours ago. I was thinking about calling the police. What the hell happened to you?" said Rachel.

"Oh, I fell down some stairs." said Mike. It is not that he didn't want to tell her, he didn't want to put her in jeopardy.

"Yeah, right! Because a fall down the stairs can result in a black eye! Mike…what happened?"

"Oh, God, Rachel! Leave this alone! I had a long day. If you excuse me, I want to go to bed."

"Yeah, that is not going to happen! We are going to the hospital. " said Rachel, not letting go of her boyfriend's bruised arm.

"Rachel…I am fine!"

"Enough! You are not fine! You could have concussion, and your arm looks swollen. Not to mention that you are limping. If you won't tell me what is going on, that's fine, but we are going to the hospital to make sure you are alright!"

"Rachel, I am fine…don't worry. I don't need a hospital. I am just tired. I need to go to sleep." Said Mike. "By the way, I need a favor, could you return the cassette tapes to Harvey, tomorrow? Unlike him and Logan, I really don't want to win dirty. And don't you dare tell him about this."

Rachel was at first angry at him for changing the subject, but seeing that her boyfriend clearly didn't want to tell her what had happened she decided she would let it go…for now.

"Ohh, I managed to convince Logan to back off. Logan insisted that Harvey plays dirty. He only did what he did for you, you know that right? Of course, I will return them. You never should have taken them in the first place. And of course I will tell him. Mike, he'd want to know if something is wrong with you!"

"No, he wouldn't. You don't know what he said to me! He said that I was nothing without him! Nothing! He doesn't care about me! He never did! "

"Yeah, Donna told me what he said. He didn't mean it! Mike, think about everything Harvey has done for you! How could you possibly say that he doesn't care? He put his career on the line for you!"

"Rachel, the last thing I need is my opponent to know that I am hurt and vulnerable. I know Harvey. He is going to use this to win the case!"

"You can't possibly believe that! Mike, he values you more than anyone, except for Donna. He'd want to help, and the fact that you don't want to talk about this, means that it is serious."

"Rachel….if you love me…promise me you won't tell him anything, okay?" said Mike.

Rachel sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, Mike. Sit on the sofa now." She said and went to the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, if you don't want to go to the hospital, we have to at least clean your wounds." said Rachel and started cleaning Mike's wounds. Mike just nodded and eventually fell asleep on the sofa. It was then when Rachel decided to see the full extent of Mike's injuries.

She frowned, when she noticed a bump on the back of her boyfriend's head. This was caused by a blunt object and it looked serious, and when she took off Mike's shirt, she gasped. There were a lot of bruises there, and he had to have at least three bruised ribs. Something was definitely wrong.

"Oh, Mike, what happened to you?"she murmured.

After she bandaged his hand, and had cleaned his wounds, she brought a blanket from the bedroom, covered him and she kissed him and flinched when she sensed that he was warm. Mike had a fever and he was mumbling something in gibberish. Rachel tried to wake him up, but he didn't. It was then, when Rachel realized that his condition was far worse than he let on. He could have an infection or worse. Not caring, about what he had said about the hospital, she picked up the phone and called for an ambulance.

The ambulance came 15 minutes after Rachel had called them. They rushed Mike to the hospital and the doctors said that he had suffered a mild concussion from a blunt force trauma, three bruised ribs, a sprained ankle, a sprained wrist and a slight infection from a bruise on his arm, that had caused the fever. They said that luckily, his injuries weren't life threatening and that he could go home as soon as he woke up, as long as Rachel was there to keep an eye on him. They also told her that if his fever got any higher, he was going to have to bring him in the hospital again.

In the next morning, Mike was awoken by a splitting pain in the back of his head. He opened his eyes. He was lying in a hospital bed and Rachel was sitting in a chair next to him.

"Rachel? Why on earth did you take me to the hospital? I told you not to!"

"Mike…you had a fever, and I couldn't wake you up. I was worried that you were getting worse!"  
"Oh, god! What time is it?"  
"7:30."

"We have to go to work. Otherwise, our bosses will have our heads." said Mike.

"Yeah, about that, I texted Harvey and took the day off."

"What?"

"You didn't leave me with a choice, Mike. You wouldn't tell me what had happened to you, your fever got higher last night, and I was actually scared that something was very wrong with you."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't….but Mike he'd want to know."  
"Rachel, we had this conversation last night. If he finds out that I am hurt, he is going to use it against me. He already proved that he was playing dirty." Said Mike, getting out of the hospital bed and getting dressed . The rash movement caused him to get dizzy a little bit, which didn't go unnoticed by Rachel.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"I am going home to get a new suit and then I am going to work. And so are you." Said Mike.

"No, we are not going to work today. The doctors said they'd discharge you if you took it easy for the next couple of days.'

"Rachel….I will not be running a marathon. I will just go to work and find a new investor. And you will go to work, because Harvey will get suspicious that something is wrong if he isn't already. And that's the last thing I want.'

"Mike...we are not going to work! You need rest!"

"Rachel….I lost Gillis and I need to find a new investor, before Harvey's TRO expires. I don't have the luxury to be resting or sick!" said Mike, trying to ignore the still very present headache.

"I am sure that Sidwell would understand…." said Rachel.

"Rachel, Sidwell is not my problem! Harvey is! He keeps treating me like a goddamn kid, and doesn't take me seriously! He said I was nothing without him and if I lose this, all I am going to do is prove him right!" said Mike.

"Mike…" started Rachel, but Mike cut her off.

"No, Rachel! I am going to work whether you like it or not!" said Mike and stormed out of the room. Rachel sat down on the chair and sighed. She was going to need help to keep Mike safe. Right now, the only person who could help her with that was Harvey. She was going to go back to the firm and tell Harvey about the situation. The second Rachel got out from the hospital building, she felt something sharp puncturing the skin of her neck. She got really dizzy, she could feel that there was a hand that was leading her into a car, and she couldn't fight back and she lost consciousness.

* * *

Harvey Specter was angry. But for once, his anger wasn't directed at anyone else other than himself. He couldn't believe that he had said these things to Mike. He didn't mean a word of them. He hated the hurt look in Mike's eyes, when he said those things to him. He had actually told him that he was _nothing. _Nothing! After all these months working side by side on very difficult cases, he had told him he was nothing! Harvey cursed himself for saying these words.

Of course, Mike would retaliate and take his father's recordings. He had always taught him to play the man, and what a better way to rattle Harvey than to take the thing that he wanted most. He probably would have done the same thing if he was in his shoes. Donna had been right, he did act like an asshole.

The truth was he was proud of the kid for staying in the fight for so long, and he hated that Logan had made him play dirty. He hated having to betray his little brother like that, but that asshole Logan didn't give him a choice. He just hoped that Rachel had somehow managed to convince Mike to drop the case, even though he knew that chance was very slim. Mike was even more stubborn than he was when it came to achieving his goals, and basically no one could dissuade him if he set his mind on something.

It was then when he got a text from Rachel: "_Harvey, I am sorry, but I need to take the day off. By the way, I got Logan to back off ._

Why the hell would Rachel take the day off? Had something happened? Harvey dreaded the thought that something could have happened to Mike, and Mike would be so full of rage towards him, that he would ask Rachel to lie to him. Harvey shook that thought away…Mike would tell him if something was wrong, after all they'd had numerous conversations about the fact that no matter how bad things got between them, Harvey would always have Mike's back. No…Mike never would keep something serious from him, no matter how big was their falling out was. Probably Rachel had some kind of engagement in law school and that's why she needed the day off. But the more he tried to convince himself that everything was fine with his puppy, the more he concerned he grew about him. He needed to make sure that Mike was okay and he had to do it now. He called Ray, told Donna to cancel all of his appointments, because he needed to go see Mike.

When he got to "Sidwell Investment Group", he was greeted by Mike's assistant, Amy, who had told him that Mike was not in yet, but he was welcome to wait in his office. It was 8:30. How was it possible for Mike to not be there by now?

Half an hour later, Harvey finally saw Mike entering the building. Harvey held his breath, when he saw the condition that he was in. Mike was limping, had a black eye and his arm was put into a cast. When Mike saw Harvey in his office , he scoffed.

"So, Rachel told you, huh?"

"She didn't have to. Mike, who did this to you? What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing that I can't handle. Now, what are you doing here?'

Harvey seemed to ignore him and pushed him to the couch in Mike's office, when he saw that the man was starting to sway a little.

"What _the hell _happened to you?"

"Ohh. like you care…." Said Mike. "Now, if you are here for the recordings I told Rachel to give them to you."

"Do you seriously think that I give a shit about these stupid recordings right now? What the hell happened?" said Harvey, as he checked Mike's injuries, now absolutely furious, at whoever dared to hurt Mike.

"Why? So that you could use it against me as my weakness and win? No…"

"Do you really think I'd do this? Do you really think this is who I am?".

"I know that everything is a move with you, and I know you'd do whatever it takes to win." said Mike. "Now get the hell out of my office, I have work to do."

Harvey closed his eyes and sighed. Mike actually thought that he was going to use the fact that he was hurt against him. How could he possibly think that? Didn't he know that Harvey would never do anything that wasn't in Mike's best interest? Didn't Mike know that Harvey would do anything to keep him out of harm's way? And then a little voice inside his head said. '_How on earth could he have known that, Harvey? You never actually admitted that you cared about him! You made fun of his first idea. You took a case against him. You told him he was nothing. You betrayed him!" _And he really did. He had been a crappy big brother to Mike these past few months and it resulted in Mike not trusting him enough to tell him that he has been attacked. Well that changed now.

"You don't look like you are in a state to be working and I am not leaving until you tell me what happened." said Harvey.

"You don't get to decide whether I am in a state to be working or not! You are no longer my boss and I am no longer your responsibility. I told you! Nothing that I can't handle! I don't need you, Harvey! Get out!"

"Mike…"

"No, Harvey, get the hell out of my office before I call security to throw you out!"

"Do you really want me to leave?" asked Harvey.

"Yes! I don't need you anymore, Harvey. I know that youthink that I am nothing without you, but I am actually very capable of dealing with my own shit. Now, get out!"

On some subconscious level, Mike knew that he was making huge mistake by not trusting Harvey with the situation. But then again, all that would have proven was that he was really _ nothing_ without him.

"Fine….I will get out….but before I leave, I just want you to know, that even though I don't have many regrets, one thing I do regret is not believing in you from the start.."

Harvey took another look at the kid, whose blue eyes were looking right at him and even though Mike was trying to conceal it, he could see the hurt and the pain that he had caused him. He could understand why the kid didn't trust him right now. And he also saw fear in Mike's eyes and then it was clear to him that Mike had been threatened. But who would threaten Mike? Logan? No…Logan was a shark, but even he wouldn't stoop this low. And then one name came to mind - Trevor.

Harvey left Mike's office. On his way out, Amy stopped him and asked:

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know…but do me a favor…keep an eye on him. And the second he goes somewhere, call me." said Harvey and gave her his business card.

Amy nodded and Harvey left.

On his way back to the office in Pearson Specter, he wondered how the hell did he let this fight between him and Mike get so out of hand, that Mike would keep something so serious from him, and that he would even ask Rachel to lie to him about it. It was never supposed to get this far.

Well yeah, they had a falling out, so what? Brothers fought all the time, brothers drove each other crazy, brothers often said things they didn't mean, but that didn't mean that they stopped caring for each other and needing each other. He was going to find whoever did this to Mike and he was going to make him pay.

When Harvey returned to the office, he was greeted by Donna.

"Harvey, I need to talk to you." said Donna.

"If this is about Mike, I already know. I sort of figured out that something was wrong with him, the second I got Rachel's text and then I went to see him and he threw me out."

"Harvey…he is not good. He spent the night in the hospital. I just got off the phone with his doctors. He is not in a state that he should be working."

"I know, Donna. I saw him and I already told him that. He yelled at me and threw me out of his office."

" Harvey, you let Mike throw you out of his office? Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter? You never should have left him." asked Donna angrily.

"I didn't have much of a choice. He is so angry at me right now, and he wasn't going to tell me anyway. He is too freaked out to tell anyone. I think that whoever attacked him, threatened him!"  
"Still, since when does the mighty Harvey Specter let anybody tell him what to do?"

"Since his little brother got attacked and told him that he thought that he was going to use that information against him…You should have seen the look in his eyes, Donna! I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"

"Ohh, if only someone had tried to warn you that something like this might happen…oh…wait a minute…I seem to remember that someone did…someone wise, someone, who knows you and Mike better than anyone…" said Donna.

"Okay, stop gloating….you were right. I already apologized to Mike, and I am going to set things right between us, the second I find and kill Trevor."

"Trevor? Do you really think that Trevor would dare to show his face again after Mike threatened to expose his social security number?"

"Trevor is behind this. I am sure about it." said Harvey. "Now, we need to find out everything about Trevor."

* * *

Mike was working on buying another 2 percent of Gillis industries when his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" said Mike.

"_Hello, Mikey."_

"Troy!" Mike's blood went cold

'"_Time for your first assignment."_

"If you think that I am doing anything for you, you are tragically mistaken. If you ever call me again I am calling the police."

"_Yeah, I thought that you would need a little incentive. Right now, I am with your girlfriend, Rachel and I am going to kill her slowly,"_

"You are bluffing, Rachel is at work. I told her to go to work."

"_Oh, really, Mikey! Say hi to your boyfriend, Rachel!"_

"_Mike don't do anything that he tells you to."_ yelled Rachel on the other line.

"Rachel!"

"_What do you say now, Mikey? Are you still going to call the police?"_

"No. I will do whatever you say, just don't hurt her." said Mike.

"_Now that's better. Now, you are going to get a package in about 5 minutes. After that you have 3 hours to deliver that package to the address that I am going to send you, or Rachel dies."_

Troy hung up the phone. Mike slumped down on his chair and buried his head in his hands. The woman he loved was in danger and it was all his fault. Why the hell wasn't Rachel at work? He told her to go to work.

Amy knocked on his door, carrying a small package.

"Umm, this just arrived for you." said Amy and put it on his desk. Mike seemed to be too engulfed in his thoughts to notice her .

"Mike…Mike!" said Amy and gently shook her boss's shoulder, startling him.

"Amy? Uhh, yeah, thank you." Said Mike, still a little bit shaken up.

"Are you okay? You didn't look good when you first got here, but now you actually look a lot worse, and the way that you yelled at that Harvey Specter guy…."

"Amy, I am fine, okay. If you want to make yourself useful, clear my schedule for the rest of the afternoon." Said Mike, as he received a message on his cell phone.

"Mike…what is that?' asked Amy.

"Nothing that concerns you, Amy." said Mike as he took the package and left the building.

Amy sighed, went to her desk and cleared Mike's schedule. After that she picked up the phone and called Harvey.

"Mr. Specter, it's Amy, Mike's assistant."

"_Yeah, is something wrong?"_

"Mike just left the office and he took a package with him."

"_What kind of package?"_

"Well, it was a small and brown and he looked very shaken up when I gave it to him. And then he received a text and he just left."

"_Okay, thank you, Amy. I will keep you posted."_

"Okay, Mr. Specter." Said Amy and returned to her work.

The second Mike arrived to the address that Troy had given him, which was a good one hour drive from his office, he knew something was wrong. It was an abandoned alley, and there were five guys waiting for him there.

"Are you Mike?" asked one of them.

"Yes."

"Do you have our shit?"

" Yes."

"Good! Let me see them." One of the guys, apparently their leader took a look at the package and was apparently unsatisfied because he threw the package aside angrily and punched Mike so hard that he fell to the ground. "Does Troy think that he can screw me? I paid for more."

"S-s-sir? I- I am just a messenger. Troy told me to come here and I came."

The other guy didn't seem to pay attention, he kicked Mike two more times in the ribs and then turned to his companions.

"Teach him a lesson and then kill him!"ordered the guy, took the package, got into his car and drove away.

The other guys started beating and kicking Mike. There was nothing that Mike could to stop them. He was already hurt and exhausted he just hoped death would come sooner. He just hoped that Rachel was going to be okay. And then one of the guys pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the abdomen. The pain was terrible and he could actually feel the red liquid pouring out of him. And then he vaguely heard the familiar sound of police sirens.

Suddenly one of them shouted:  
"Shit! Cops! We should go!"  
"We have our orders! He is still alive."

"I can't go back to prison, man. Screw Hannigan and his stupid orders! I am running."

"Holy shit, are right, let's go!"

They ran away leaving Mike alone and unconscious in the dark alley.

* * *

The second Harvey received Amy's phone call, he felt his blood boil. Trevor actually got Mike to deal drugs again. Luckily he knew where to find the bastard. After three hours of looking into Trevor, he actually found out that Trevor lived with his even more messed up older brother Troy, who had recently gone out of jail on parole and who was actually part of a gang of heroin dealers.

Heroin. They got his little brother to make a heroin deal. He knew what kind of guys bought this kind of shit. These people were no pot heads. They were drug addicts and they were the most dangerous kind of drug addicts. Harvey shivered at thought of Mike having any kind of connections with people like this….addicts….murderers….rapists…. He had to go deal with Troy and find out where Mike is before it was too late.

Harvey stood up, called Ray, and went to Donna's cubicle.

"Donna…Amy just called me."

"What? What did she say?"

"Mike just left with a little brown package after receiving a text, presumably with the address."

"Shit, you don't think…."

"I do, which is why I need to deal with Troy and Trevor and find out where the hell Mike is, before it is too late. You try to get a hold of Rachel. Make sure she is okay. Knowing these people, I wouldn't put it past them if they try to use her to get to Mike. "

Donna nodded.

"Harvey, be careful…and bring our pup back safely."

Harvey nodded, went to his town car and told the address to Ray. While he was in the car, he called the cops and told them that one of their recently paroled prisoners has violated his parole and gave them the address. He sighed. He never should have left Mike alone in his office while he was in this state. He never should have let Mike go into investment banking to begin with. Two things were certain now – after all of this was over, he was never letting Mike out of his sight again and he was going to drop Logan. Logan was the entire reason this whole fight started. Logan was the one who wanted Gillis industries, and Logan was the one who forced Harvey to play dirty.

10 minutes later, he arrived at the address. It was an old blue house, in the outskirts of Queens, that was almost destroyed and made Mike's previous apartment building look like a five star hotel. He got out of the car and knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a man, around 40 years old, with long black hair, and black eyes.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I'm here to see Troy Evans and his brother Trevor."

The guy nodded and let Harvey in.

"Follow me…" said the guy as he lead him into the living room. "Hey, Trevor, this guy, says he is here to see you and Troy.

The moment Trevor turned around and saw Harvey's face, his face drained out of color.

"I swear to God, Trevor…your little buddy's girlfriend can't sit still for more than a second…I just had to knock her our again….Who the hell are you?" said Troy who had just came up from the basement.

Harvey closed his eyes. They had Rachel. They were the only ones who knew where Mike was and they outnumbered him so he had to figure out his next moves carefully. He just hoped that the police would arrive soon.

"I am the guy, who is going to kick your asses if you don't tell me where the hell did you send Mike?" asked Harvey.

"Ohh, so you are Harvey Specter, the lawyer that Trevor here has been telling me about. No offense, but in case you don't see it, you are sort of outnumbered, so your threats don't really scare me." said Troy.

"Oh, you are a brave one…hiding behind your pals . You are even more pathetic then your brother. Why don't you fight your own battles and pick on someone your own size? Or are you scared I might actually kick your sorry ass in front of your buddies."

"You are a lawyer….I am not scared of you." said Troy, telling the others to get out and leave him alone with the lawyer. Trevor however didn't budge.

"Really…you should be." Said Harvey and punched Troy, knocking him on the ground. Troy retaliated by throwing himself at him, and tackling Harvey to the ground. The fought for a while until Harvey grabbed Troy by the neck and pushed him against the wall. Then he heard a weapon being charged behind him.

"Let my brother go." said Trevor, pointing a gun at Harvey.

"Really, Trevor? You are threatening me with a gun? Wow! Didn't think that you of all people would be doing that! And just so you know, I have every intention of letting your brother go, just as long as you tell me where I can find Mike."  
"How about I kill you instead?" asked Trevor.

"You kill me, Trevor? Don't be ridiculous. You would be long dead, if it wasn't for me and Mike. You don't have the balls to do that, and your brother was stupid enough to send everyone else away. Now, we will try this again! Where….is….Mike?' asked Harvey.

"Fine, here, this is the address." said Trevor and gave him a piece of paper. "Don't hold you breath out though… he is probably dead….these people, even Troy wouldn't go near them. They are addicts…the bad kind. They always think we are going to screw them over. They actually killed the last dealer that we sent over there."

And that was the exact moment that the police arrived.

"You called the cops?" asked Trevor.

"You didn't seriously think I was going to let you and your brother get away with blackmail, kidnapping and drug dealing , did you?" asked Harvey as he let Troy go, and turned his attention towards Trevor. "If you two even come near Mike again, I will kill you, without blinking an eye."

The police came and arrested Troy, Trevor and the rest of the gang who were sitting outside the house. After that they found and an unconscious Rachel in the basement and placed her on a gurney. Harvey texted Donna to go to the hospital and be with her. After that he focused all of his attention onto finding Mike.

He gave the address that Trevor had given him to the police and ordered Ray to follow them. The address led to an abandoned alley, about 20 minutes away from the house, where he saw no one at first. And the he saw a figure laying unconscious next to one of the trash cans. Mike.. Harvey ran towards him and gasped when he saw the condition that he was in. Mike was extremely pale, beaten to a pulp and bleeding out from a wound, possibly caused by a knife. Harvey kneeled next to Mike and checked for a pulse. Thankfully, there was one, though a faint one. He clapped Mike's already bruised cheek, trying to wake him up.

"Mike! Come on, kid, don't die on me, little brother, come on!"

"Mmm, H-harrvey." Said Mike tiredly.

"Sshhh, it's okay, Mike. It's fine. You are going to be okay."

"'m tired!" said Mike. "'m s'rry."

"Sorry? For what?"

"F'r t'king yo'r rec'rd'ngs."

"Mike they don't matter right now, hey, none of it matters, do you hear me. The only thing that matters is that you get better."  
"I wannaa sle'p Harvey. 'M tired." Said Mike and passed out.

"Mike, Mike! Mike! Wake up, Mike!" yelled Harvey and his worse fears came through. Mike wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't beating. He was dead.

"Sir, step aside!" said one of the paramedics as he came close to Mike.

"His heart's not beating. Charge to 200' The paramedic jolted Mike's body with paddles. Nothing happened. "Charge to 400!" The paramedic jolted Mike's body again. "I got a heartbeat, although a faint one. We need to take him to the hospital, ASAP. Abdominal knife wound. At least six broken ribs and a severe concussion. He needs blood transfusion and a surgery." Said the paramedic loading Mike to a gurney and onto an ambulance and turning his attention to Harvey.

"What is his name?"

"Michael Ross."

"How old is he?"

"28."

Harvey insisted on riding in the ambulance with him. The 15 minutes to the hospital seemed like forever. Mike crashed two more times, although neither one of these times seemed as bad as the first one. Harvey was stroking Mike's hair gently. What the hell happened to them? How did their relationship get so bad, that Mike didn't trust him enough to tell him he was threatened? They were Batman and Robin once. They were inseparable and they trusted each other completely. How could they let this stupid case get between them? He was going to fix it. He promised himself, and he promised Mike he was going to fix it.

When they got to the hospital, Mike was immediately rushed into surgery and Harvey sat down in the waiting room waiting for answers.

"Oh my God, Harvey!' said a familiar voice next to him. Donna. "I just saw Mike brought in here. Is he going to be okay?"

"He has been stabbed, Donna. He actually died in my arms when we were in that alley. He crashed twice in the ambulance, they don't know if he will make it. He is in surgery. How is Rachel?"

"Well, she has a mild concussion. She is still unconscious, but she is going to be fine."

"Good. Mike will be happy about that. Donna, I really messed up the things between me and Mike. He actually woke up in the alley and he apologized for taking my recordings away."

"Wow! You two really have to deal with this shit."

"Yeah, although he has to get better first."

3 hours later a doctor emerged from the surgery room.

"Family of Michael Ross."

"That's us." said Harvey.

"What is your relation to him?"

"I am Harvey Specter, we are not blood related, but we are the only family he has." said Harvey.

"Okay. Mr Specter, I am Sarah Nolan, Michael's doctor. I am not gonna lie to you, his condition is serious. He has a severe concussion, one broken eye socket, six broken ribs, a broken arm and a broken leg. In addition, to that, he has lost a lot of blood out of the stab wound in his abdomen. Luckily, no permanent damage was done by the stab wound, and we were able to repair it all in surgery. Also, his lung collapsed during surgery, we were able to reset it, but he will be breathing out of tube for a couple of days. Also, there is no telling when he will wake up. It is up to him. It will take some time, but he is expected to make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" asked Harvey.

"Sure, I will send a nurse to show you to his room." said the doctor and left.

Soon one of the nurses came and led Harvey and Donna to the room, where Mike was. The sight made Harvey sick. Mike actually looked worse than he did when he had found him in the alley. He was pale, bruises were covering most of his face and body, one of his eyes was purple and swollen, and he was hooked onto a lot of machines.

At this moment, Harvey wanted to kill the guys, who had done this to Mike. He wanted to see them suffer. Donna, apparently reading his thoughts took his hand and said:

"Don't even think about it and let the police handle this."

"Donna….look what they did to him!"  
"Yes and he is going to need you when he wakes up, Harvey, and you won't be able to be here for him if you are dead or in jail for assault or murder. Let the police handle this, Harvey." said Donna. "Now I am going to go check on Rachel and let her know that Mike has been found." After that Donna left the room.

Harvey nodded. Donna had a point. He sat on one of the chairs next to Mike's bed and took Mike's limp arm.

"I don't know if you can hear me, kid, but if you can, please wake up. I need you, Mike. I am sorry…about everything."

* * *

Three days later there was a small change in Mike's condition. Well, yeah the doctors removed the tube and said that Mike was breathing on his own and though he was still unconscious, the doctors kept ensuring Harvey, Donna and Rachel that Mike was getting better and that it was only a matter of time before he woke up.

The three of them hadn't left Mike's side since he had been admitted. Especially Rachel, who had gone straight to Mike's bedside the second she had woken up. After two days and half, Donna practically had to force her to go home for a few hours and get some sleep and Harvey ordered Donna to do the same thing.

Harvey looked at the still pale form that was lying on the bed and sighed.

"Jesus Christ, Mike! Don't you think is time you woke up? You are putting Rachel and Donna through hell. Okay, you are putting me through hell too."

Harvey swore he saw Mike stir a bit,

"Mike! Mike! Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me?"

Harvey put his hand in Mike's limp one and he could feel a light squeeze. Mike was definitely waking up..

"Mike! Mike! Wake up. Come on!

Mike felt like he was floating He heard an annoying, somewhat familiar beeping, that also seemed far away. He heard a voice that sounded far away from him. So far away, that he couldn't make out to whom this voice belonged to. The voice was getting closer. He could clearly make out the words that it was saying.

"_Mike! Mike! Wake up! Come on!"_

He could clearly make out Harvey's concerned voice. Harvey? Concerned? It had to be a dream. Why would Harvey ever be concerned about anyone else other than himself? Especially after what he had said to him. He blinked. He was in a hospital. Why was he in a hospital? Everything was so blurry. He blinked again. There was someone sitting on a chair next to him. Harvey.

"Mike? Are you awake?"

"H'vey?" said Mike with a raspy voice. Why was he throat so sore?

"Yes. I thought you might need this." said Harvey and handed him an ice chip.

Mike tried to sit up and regretted it almost immediately, because his whole body started to hurt and he groaned in pain. Harvey noticed that and pushed him back into lying position.

"Yeah…don't do that. How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a truck. Harvey, what happened to me?'

Harvey looked at him worriedly. Why didn't Mike remember? This was a bad sign. Mike had a fucking eidetic memory.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"I remember….us fighting, and you calling me nothing. I remember taking your recordings…and….holy shit. Troy! Trevor! Oh my God, they have Rachel! Oh, God, they said that they'd kill her if I didn't get that package to this alley….I have to go there" said Mike getting more agitated as he remembered what happened and actually trying to get out of bed. The beeping sounds of his heart monitor were getting louder, which indicated a faster heartbeat. Harvey had to calm him down before the kid gave himself a heart attack.

"Mike…calm down! It's okay. That was three days ago! Troy and Trevor are arrested. Rachel is fine. She had a mild concussion, but other than that she is fine. I had to send her home to get some sleep though, she was starting to look worse than you. It was you, who gave us quite a scare. You were the one who got stabbed and took a three day long nap..

Mike calmed down a bit and then he looked at Harvey.

"What are you doing here, anyway? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't care about me."

"Mike, what I said…it wasn't true. I was upset and I was angry, and I didn't mean a word that I said. I am sorry. Truth be told, I am nothing without you. I can't be me without you."

" The mighty Harvey Specter, apologizing…wow…I must be seeing things."

"What? I am known to admit, when I am wrong and I have been wrong about many things lately. For example, I should have taken your case and believed in you, but I didn't ! I am sorry I did that too."

"You destroyed my relationship with Gillis."

"I already told you why I did that! I did it for you! Otherwise, Logan was going to find out your secret and was going to ruin your goddamn life. And I am not going to apologize for that. You are smart enough to understand it!"

" You did what you had to do!" said Mike and nodded. "I am sorry I took those recordings."

"Okay, first, Rachel already returned them and second, really? That's what you are sorry about? Not about the fact that you were in trouble and you didn't tell me about it."

"Didn't think you'd care. Besides, it was nothing I couldn't handle."

"Right…well, you have a funny way of handling situations. Was getting yourself stabbed part of your plan too?"

"Okay, so maybe I didn't think this through."

"Do you ever use that big brain of yours to think about the consequences of your actions?"

"I admit that I didn't think about that. They had just told me that they were going to kill Rachel if I didn't go there."

"Ohh, so they had a gun to your head and you decided to do what they tell you, instead of coming to me!" said Harvey.

"Well, I was angry at you and you were pissed at me, besides I no longer work for you, so I am no longer your responsibility…."

"Do you seriously think I'd be here if I thought that you were no longer my responsibility? Mike, you will always be my responsibility no matter where you work! And no matter how angry we are at each other, you always have to tell me when something is wrong! How many times must we have this conversation? Anyone comes at you with any threat at all, you tell me! You tell me everything so I can deal with it!"

"But we were fighting!"

"Mike…I don't care whether we are fighting or not! When someone threatens you, you tell me about it!"

"Why? Because according to you I can't handle my problems alone?"

"No! Because you don't have to! You don't have to deal with this shit alone, Mike! Besides, your ways of handling your problems are disastrous! Mike, what if I didn't figure out that something was wrong? What if I didn't go to see you in your office? You would have been dead!"

"They said that they were going to kill everyone that I have ever met if I said anything!" said Mike. "Besides, I wasn't really in a mood to talk to you at all…..and I guess I really thought that you were going to use that against me."

"Okay, someone threatens to kill you and everyone you've ever met and you don't think that is worth mentioning? And second, how could you possibly believe that I would use that against you! Mike….I would never do that…..not to you!"

"Why not? What makes me so special? Do you care about me?"

"Do you seriously think we'd be having this conversation if I didn't? Or that I'd be sitting in this crappy chair for 3 days, waiting for you to get your sorry ass out of bed?"

"Mhmmm….the mighty Harvey Specter, admitting that he cares…I never thought I'd see that." Said Mike and smiled. "How did you figure out something was wrong with me anyway? Did Rachel tell you?"

"Sort of. I got her text that she was taking the day off and I just realized that something had to be wrong with you, and because I know you, well, I wouldn't put it past you to keep something that serious from me, especially since we had a falling out the day before…Mike, we need to stop this fighting….Next time, you might actually get yourself killed."

"I'd like nothing more than that! But what do you suggest we do? If I let Logan win, he is going to sell the company for parts and I am going to break my promise to Gillis."

"Who said anything about letting Logan win? I dropped this douche two days ago."

"Why?"

"Because apparently he doesn't like the way I am representing him. Now, how about you and I team up again and we kick this son of a bitch's ass."

"Okay." said Mike and yawned, struggling to stay awake.

"Yeah, Mike, don't do that! If you are tired don't fight it, go to sleep."

* * *

The next time Mike woke up, he felt a bit better and Rachel was sitting on the chair next to him

"Mike? Mike are you okay?"

"I have been better. Rachel, are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

"Mike, I am fine! It's you that I was worried about. You were the one who almost died! Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Rachel, I am sorry, you got mixed up in this."

"Mike, why are you apologizing? What they did, wasn't your fault! Not telling anyone about that…that part was your fault. Mike….you are the love of my life, and I nearly lost you. Nothing anyone does to me will ever compare to that feeling. I can handle a mild concussion, I can handle being kidnapped, but not knowing whether you were okay or not and losing you….this is something that I cannot handle Mike! I love you. Mike."

"Rachel, I was so worried when they told me that they were going to kill you if I didn't do as they said."

"All the more reason, why you should have called someone instead of walking into a death trap and nearly getting yourself killed." Said a voice from the door. Donna. Donna walked to the bed and punched him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to groan. "If you ever do something like this again, you are going to wish those guys had killed you! But it's good to see you awake."

"Jesus Donna, I am sorry! I was mad and I was upset."

"Upset?! Does that give you the right to nearly get yourself fucking killed?"

"I get it! It was wrong! I am sorry!"

"We don't need your apologies. We need you to say that it's never going to happen again!"

"Okay, I promise." said Mike.

"Good. Now how about you go back to sleep, because I am pretty sure that everyone can see that you are exhausted.' said Harvey, who had just entered the room.

"No, I am not." Slurred Mike, drifting off again into a drug induced sleep.

"Sure, you are not." chuckled Harvey, as he sat down on one of the chairs and started talking quietly with Donna and Rachel.

* * *

"_Teach him a lesson and then kill him!" said the gang leader._

_Kicks, punches, threats and then a stabbing pain in the stomach. He was in agony. He was in pain. He wanted them to stop, but they didn't. They just kept on beating him, until he gave up. He couldn't breathe anymore. He wanted to die and so did they. Those were their orders. And then he just couldn't take it anymore. He accepted death…._

"Mike…Mike..Wake up! You are having a nightmare! Wake up." Said a voice, that sounded a lot like Harvey's.

And Mike wanted to wake up, he wanted to listen to it, but he couldn't he was stuck there in that memory. He remembered every kick and every punch and he was reliving it at the moment.

Mike was tossing and turning in the hospital bed, currently stuck in a nightmare and kept whimpering: "Stop! Don't! Aaah!"

"Mike!" said Harvey and shook the kid's shoulder gently. The kid was obviously reliving what had happened to him in the alley. "Mike! Wake up! Come on, kid. It's just a nightmare!"

Mike opened his eyes startled, gasping for air and in cold sweat.

"Harvey, they tried to kill me!"

"I know, I know. It's over!"

"This time they actually killed me….and I wanted it to be over! I wanted to die!"

At this moment Harvey really wanted to go to the precinct and kill those sons of bitches, who dared to cause his little brother so much pain, that he actually wanted to die. He also closed his eyes when he remembered that terrible minute, in which Mike had really been dead. The minute when the world had stopped spinning and everything moved in slow motion.

But he knew that Mike needed him right now so he just stroked his damp hair and tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay! You are safe! You are safe! No one's going to hurt you!"

Mike appeared to be calming down.

"What time is it?" asked Mike tiredly.

"Around 3 am. Go back to sleep now, kid."

"What if I have another nightmare?"

"I will be here to wake you up!" said Harvey reassuringly as Mike fell back to sleep.

Mike was going to be fine…Harvey was going to make sure of that. He was also going to make sure that these assholes never went near Mike again.

Three weeks later, Mike was finally healthy enough to be discharged from the hospital and everything was going back to normal for everyone. Batman and Robin were back on the same team…and they would probably have their fights from time to time, but as long as they had each other, they were invincible.

**FIN. **


End file.
